Tougher Than You Think
by MidnightRose24
Summary: Katie Gardner can be one tough chick when she needs to be. And a day of exercise can change a lot of people's opinions about her strength. One-shot.


The noise of about nineteen people panting filled the cool autumn air. The twentieth person, however, was breathing rhythmically and much quieter than the rest of the campers. Katie Gardner mentally patted herself on the back for running the whole two miles at a constant speed and for finishing third. She knew that these exercises were based on personal improvement- the most important thing in anything that you do- and you didn't always have to come in first place to succeed at something. Like she said, it was all about personal improvement.

"Alright," the leader of the group- Jake Mason, a son of Hephaestus- addressed the campers, "we're going to do some strength training."

The campers groaned, but Katie smiled at the thought of showing everyone how wrong they were about her; she wasn't a girly-girl- she was strong and worked for everything that she wanted.

For the next half-hour, the campers did lunges, jackknives, push-ups, curl-ups, planks, and a bunch of other muscle-burning strength exercises. While everyone was moaning and groaning and complaining, Katie was rubbing her neck and doing everything in her power to stay positive and strong. So far, it was working.

"Now, everyone listen up," Jake's voice boomed, "We're heading over to the arena to do sword fighting for the next hour. I'll pair you up with someone who I think is suitable for you and each pair will battle it out. Is everyone clear on what we're doing?"

A chorus of yes's and yeah's echoed throughout the forest.

"Alright, let's go." Jake broke into a run and everyone followed his lead. As soon as they reached the arena he started pairing people up. "Katie, you'll be paired up with Logan Renson."

Katie smiled, taking her match as a compliment. A son of Ares…Katie was so grateful that Jake had seen how tough she'd been this whole time. Now was her chance to prove to everyone that she wasn't weak. Now was her chance to show that the Demeter cabin was just as good as any other cabin.

After about forty-five minutes of watching numerous pairs fight each other, it was finally Katie and Logan's turn.

"I'd say that I would go easy on you, but I don't want to." Logan had a smug look on his face and Katie had the overwhelming urge to smack it off his face. But she didn't, she could do better when the battle began.

"Good." Katie began to turn away before deciding to inform him of something. "That look doesn't suite your face, just to let you know." She smirked at him before turning around and preparing herself for a fight.

"I hope you two are ready." Jake quickly looked at both of them. "Go!" he shouted.

Logan immediately charged Katie and she went into defense mode. She stepped out of the way at the last second and his momentum kept him from stopping right away. Katie took advantage of that and swung her sword out to cut him. She barely scrapped his left arm. Darn!

A couple of people snickered from the stands. Katie started to heat up. She was not going to let these people label her as weak forever!

Logan turned around and attempted to plunge his sword into Katie's chest. She blocked it just in time and used her sword to push him away from her.

"Lucky move," someone muttered, although Katie couldn't see who it was.

Enraged, she charged Logan as if she were an angry bull and slashed open his arm. Thick, red blood began to pour out of the wound. It was just a flesh wound.

Not good enough, Katie thought to herself.

Someone sneered, "Well, that was about as successful as Travis's attempts to make a move on Katie." Laughter erupted in the stands and Katie heard Jake tell them to shut their mouths.

Katie lost focus; Logan's sword lashed out and hit her collar bone. Pain shot through Katie's body and she almost gave up- she was tired and in pain- but someone in the crowd laughed and she was instantly reminded of her mission.

She and Logan circled each other and attempted to hit each other's weak spots, but they were blocking each other's blows left and right. At one point, Katie made a move to fake him out and he fell for it. He stumbled and she thrust her sword into Logan's side; he cried out in pain. While he was clutching his side, she knocked him to the ground and pinned him down.

"Well," Jake smiled, "looks like we have our winner."

Everyone in the stands was silent. "What the hell?" someone finally said.

Katie laughed. "Is there any other exercises that we have to do?" she asked Jake while standing up. Logan was still on the ground.

"No, we're done for the day." Jake turned to address the other eighteen campers. "We're done. Good job everybody. Go wash up." He turned to look back at Logan. "I'll take you to get your wounds cleaned," he offered.

Katie thought that Jake was a good friend and an even better person for always offering help to people in need- even if he didn't like them. Apparently, Logan didn't think the same way.

"I can do it myself," he growled.

Jake looked at Katie and raised his eyebrows. "He's a jerk, just ignore him," she told him as she applied pressure to her collarbone to stop the bleeding.

"Right," he nodded. "Great job today, Katie."

"Thanks," she smiled and said goodbye to him, assuring him that she would be okay and get her wound cleaned as soon as she get to her cabin.

As she walked out the door to head back to her cabin, a feeling of happiness washed over her whole body. Despite how tired and sore she was, she was proud of herself. She had showed everyone that they had been wrong about her.

Watch out world, she thought to herself, I'm tougher than you think.

**A/N: Katie's tough. :D Oh, I just had to write this. I think Katie's isn't viewed very often as a strong, independent girl. I get the sense that she's a hard worker and can be very tough when she wants to be. So, here's to you Katie- I've proven that you're just as strong as the others. :] **


End file.
